In order to produce different coloured surfaces in single-layered warp knits, it has thusfar been customary to work threads with two different colours across a number of rows of stitches, whereby the threads whose colour is to appear on one surface are worked in a tricot pattern and the threads of the other colour are worked as a float as wales. Thus, in the coloured surface, the visible threads of the one colour extend in a tricot pattern between the floats. If coloured surfaces of a third colour are to appear in the knit, then threads of the third colour are worked with those of the first or second colour in a corresponding manner across an additional number of wales. This means, therefore, that coloured surfaces of different colours can only appear adjacent to one another in separate wales in the pattern of the warp knit.
If coloured surfaces with three or more different colours are to appear across the same wales, then it is necessary to make the knit double-layered whereby threads of a first colour are worked in both surfaces. In addition, threads of a second colour are worked in the one surface and threads of the third colour are worked in addition in the other surface.